


Castling the Archbishop

by Kairi_of_Knives



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Female My Unit | Byleth, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Married Couple, Multi, Prostate Massage, Safe Sane and Consensual, Strip Tease, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24124213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kairi_of_Knives/pseuds/Kairi_of_Knives
Summary: He could hear how pleased Yuri was that he had taken the bait. "Why yes. You see, By's birthday is coming up this month and for the life of me, I haven't been able to think of a satisfactory gift for her. Your little conversation gave me quite the intriguing idea. But alas you're not interested in hearing it..."Ashe had completely forgotten about Byleth birthday. It wasn't just this moon, but in only three short days. It would be awful of him to leave without at least getting her a gift. Before Ashe could think better of it, he was turning around to look at Yuri once more. "W-what idea?" Idiot, stupid, he scolded himself. Rolling over and showing his belly to a wolf. What a foolish lion he was.Yuri smirked, leaning against Byleth desk like he owned the place. "You. Joining us for dinner. And dessert. And hopefully a show too. If you catch my meaning."
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth, Yuris Leclair | Yuri Leclerc/My Unit | Byleth/Ashe Durhan | Ashe Ubert
Comments: 17
Kudos: 72





	Castling the Archbishop

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY BIRTHDAY MAY!!!!
> 
> My darling friend May requested her baby boy Ashe getting wrecked as a birthday fic and well, I wasn't gonna say no. Pfft. But, because I have a weakness for Yuri and Ashe, Ashe with Byleth and AM BIG BIG WEAK for Yuri with Byleth, I decided that two people is nice, but three people is a party. As is typical for me, I took some liberties with the game's plot. Just fixed the Blue Lions route. NBD.
> 
> Anyway, the title comes from May's partner Silver. They pointed out that there is a move in chess called castling the king, where you move a rook in between the king and queen to guard the king. That's like...low key porno territory though and so is this fic so, bam! Fic title.
> 
> For your reference, I'm using Byleth's canon birthday, which is the 20th of the Horsebow Moon.
> 
> Enjoy~

It had been a year since the war had truly ended. Not just the one fought against the Empire but also against Thales and the rest of his brood who had attacked the monastery when they were still trying to pieces themselves together. Ashe had taken up his position as a Knight of the Holy Kingdom of Faerghus without fanfare or accolades, but that was just fine by him. A true knight did not draw his weapon for the decorations and medals, but for the protection of the people. 

After a harrowing six years of fighting, the people of Fódlan were able to rejoice and celebrate coming together cohesively under the rule of the Savior King, Dimitri and the new Archbishop, Byleth. Most would call it arrogant for a mere knight to feel proud of the new King and Archbishop, but Ashe wasn't just a knight in their service. He was their friend and felt so so privileged to hold that title. During the festival held to honor the beginning of a period of peace, Ashe remembered Sylvain slinging an arm around Felix, joking that the only thing that would really make Fódlan's new age feel more permanent and gleeful would be a wedding. Annette and Ashe had shared a secret grin at the scarlet red flush that had appeared on the young Duke's cheeks. 

None of them expected it when not even an hour later, Byleth announced warmly that there _would_ be a wedding. 

The people of the Holy Kingdom, and all of Fódlan, had a certain set of expectations about the Archbishop. Rhea had filled the role for so long that many couldn't recall a time when she had not been the spiritual ruler of the continent. The woman had never married, had always been the picture of grace and serenity. None could deny that she was the stereotype and standard for ministers of the Church. Byleth, as they discovered very quickly, was not Lady Rhea. It was honestly refreshing as far as Ashe was concerned. Formal ceremonies that would have been terribly dull and taken forever under Rhea's rule were full of laughter now, as Byleth very often forgot her lines, knocked things over or changed things on the fly. It was charming and so incredibly like Byleth that no one could dare fault her, even if those stumbles seemed like they may one day give Seteth an aneurysm.

If Byleth herself was not what people expected of their Archbishop, then her engagement to Yuri Leclerc, the now infamous Lord of the Underground, was an impossibility. It was basically heretical, that a Holy Woman would marry a self proclaimed thug. 

That was to the folks that didn't know them, though. The Blue Lions knew better. Their professor had always been oddly insistent on including the former Ashen Wolves into their class. It suited them just fine. Constance, Hapi and Balthus were a capable, fearless and hilarious bunch. It hadn't escaped Ashe's notice that the former son of Count Rowe had always treated Byleth like an equal rather than like his professor. Dimitri's eyebrows had nearly taken flight the first time the violet haired boy plopped himself daintily upon her desk and called her his "friend". 

That blatant familiarity had only gotten more apparent after their five year separation. With Dimitri lost to the demons of his past, consumed by rage and utterly incapable of having rational thought, the sole responsibility of keeping them and him alive fell to Byleth. It was a burden she buckled under, but the moment she started to crumble, Yuri was there to brace her and keep her steady. Their army had learned quickly that Yuri's instructions were to be abided as if they were Byleth's. 

So no, Ashe wasn't surprised that Yuri and Byleth had gotten married. The timing of it was a lot sooner than anyone anticipated but it wasn't out of left field.

But he was a bit disappointed.

It wasn't as though he had made any moves himself, of course. But still there was no denying that his own feelings towards their darling professor hadn't been completely platonic. He knew he wasn't the only one. Mercie had given him a firm hug and sympathetic smile after the dinner when they first announced it, which he had returned fiercely. It hadn't escaped Ashe's notice that Dimitri had slouched a bit in his seat that night, but it was nothing Marianne hadn't been able to soothe away. They were a bunch of hopeless cases, truly, but they were family. No marriages or fancy new titles would change that.

Besides, for whatever expectations did or did not exist for Yuri's role at Byleth's side, he had more than exceeded them. In the short year since their marriage, Yuri had revolutionized the country with his policies surrounding finances and resource allocation. Things were really looking up for Fódlan and while it kept him busy, Ashe was proud to be a part of it. No, he didn't always sleep well. And yes, Dimitri had pulled him aside once asking if he was perhaps working himself too hard (which was ridiculous because who was Dimitri to talk?). That didn't bother him though. Ashe was content with the life he was leading, with the future they were building. Other things like romance, settling down, finding a work-life balance...that could come later.

Ashe suspected that Dimitri was subtly reporting his workaholic tendencies to the only person who had a chance of fixing it when he ordered that Ashe journey to Garreg Mach to deliver something to the Archbishop. Cowardly for a King, Ashe wanted to grumble, but he couldn't deny it was working. Byleth had taken one look at him, accepted his parcel, then sent him away for a bath and some rest before she would even entertain the thought of hearing Dimitri's message. Maybe the bath was heavenly. And maybe he slept for 12 hours once his head hit the pillow, but he would never admit that to his liege even if directly asked.

What he would perhaps admit to was how nice it was to see her again. Byleth had seemed glad to see him too, if how she dragged him around with her to all her duties that day was any indication. Not that he minded. It was fun actually, helping her reword her letters to sound less aggressive. Byleth seemed rather unconcerned with her tone all things considered, but she did value his assistance and company.

"Thank you Ashe. Really. I put on a brave face for Fódlan's sake but I am still woefully inexperienced at this whole leadership thing."

Shaking his head with a gentle smile, Ashe corrected, "Oh, Byleth that's not true at all! You have been a fantastic professor, general and friend to all of us and I refuse to hear otherwise." It was true. More so than most other Houses, the Blue Lions had proven to be a handful. Him with Lonato, Sylvain and Miklan, Dimitri and Edelgard...they had been a mess. Most other professors would not have made such an effort to see them through such tragedies. And fewer still would have kept them somewhat happy and sane through it all. "I.... _we_ all owe you a lot, you know. So if there's anything you need... anything at all don't hesitate to call on me!"

Byleth sealed the final letter she had been working on and placed it with the others to be sent out in the morning. Arching an eyebrow at him, the woman gave him a teasing smile. "A literary expert and good at pep talks. Keep that up, Ashe, and I may just write Dimitri a letter asking if I can keep you all to myself." Ashe couldn't help but blush. Honestly, did she really have no idea how her words could effect other people? It really was no wonder so many of their class had had a crush on her. Byleth stood from her chair, coming around the desk to place a friendly hand on his shoulder. "But I suppose that would be cruel. Being a Knight is all you've wished for all this time. So I suppose I'll have to muddle through without you. Thank you again. If you're still here at the monastery tomorrow let's have dinner."

"O-of course! Have a good evening!" Byleth tossed him a pleasant wave over her shoulder and left her office. It was telling that she didn't mind him sticking around in her private space, despite it connecting directly to her bedroom. She trusted him. It wasn't a new revelation per se but it was nice to get a reminder. Sighing to himself a bit, Ashe let himself muse aloud. "Heh...being _your_ knight might not be so bad though..."

"Aww, how sweet."

Ashe just about jumped out of his skin, whirling around to face the violet haired man leaning casually against the doorway to the master bedroom. "Y-Yuri! I...how long have you been there?"

Yuri's sly smirk told him all he needed to know. "Not long. Just long enough to admire how cute your crush on our favorite Archbishop is."

Oh darn it. If there was anything Ashe had learned about Yuri over the years it was that he was an incorrigible tease. Blushing, Ashe shook his head. "Crush? What crush? Lady Byleth is one of my dearest friends and an inspiration to us all. Our relationship is purely professional."

Rolling his eyes playfully, Yuri crossed his arms over his chest. "Of course, Ashe. Trust me, I'd be the first to know if that wasn't the case." Yuri and Byleth were in no ways attached at the hip, but that didn't mean they weren't close. Quite the contrary. Dimitri had complained several times that Byleth had a nasty habit of only asking Yuri's opinion before doing things. It was an old habit stemming from the days when Dimitri's opinion would have been...frankly unhelpful. But it was still something they were working on. Yuri pushed himself away from his perch, sauntering over to where Ashe stood with a wicked glint in his eyes. "Doesn't mean that you don't _want_ there to be another layer there though."

Scowling, Ashe averted his eyes. "I refuse to play this game with you, Yuri."

"And why not? There's nothing wrong with it. Byleth is a gorgeous woman. Strong, kind, charitable, reliable...and very _skilled_." The way he emphasized that left hardly any room for misinterpreting the sexual innuendo. "No one could blame you for appreciating that."

"Why are we even talking about this? She's your wife!"

"Oh, I'm very aware of that." Yuri broke his act for a moment with a brief, adoring smile. The moment of vulnerability upon his face at the mention of his marriage to Byleth was short lived but humanized him a bit. Yuri was a schemer, but he wasn't completely heartless. "And before you get all suspicious on me, I'm not accusing you of anything. I know you're a good boy and would never think of reaching your hand into a cookie jar that isn't yours. I'm just... curious is all."

"Kindly sate your curiosity elsewhere then. Now if you'll excuse me..." Whatever this was, it was likely nothing Ashe wanted to be dragged into. Best to leave now before Yuri could try and rile him up any further. 

Ashe didn't even make it to the door before Yuri's drawl stopped him short. "What a shame. I didn't even get to share my proposal with you."

Leave Ashe, he told himself. Just keep going. Find something to occupy yourself tonight, enjoy dinner with Byleth tomorrow, leave the next morning. Back to normal. No need to complicate it. Still, something deep in his gut protested the logical course of action. Perhaps he was just too weak to not sate his own curiosity. "Proposal?"

He could hear how pleased Yuri was that he had taken the bait. "Why yes. You see, By's birthday is coming up this month and for the life of me, I haven't been able to think of a satisfactory gift for her. Your little conversation gave me quite the intriguing idea. But alas you're not interested in hearing it..."

Ashe had completely forgotten about Byleth birthday. It wasn't just this moon, but in only three short days. It would be awful of him to leave without at least getting her a gift. Before Ashe could think better of it, he was turning around to look at Yuri once more. "W-what idea?" Idiot, stupid, he scolded himself. Rolling over and showing his belly to a wolf. What a foolish lion he was.

Yuri smirked, leaning against Byleth desk like he owned the place. "You. Joining us for dinner. And dessert. And hopefully a show too. If you catch my meaning."

Ashe did catch his meaning. He very much caught Yuri's meaning. "Not exactly something you can offer without her consent, you know," he argued, weakly. Goddess, his throat was so dry all of the sudden.

"True," Yuri twirled a lock of his long hair around one of his fingers. "Also not something I'd want to pitch to her without you being on board first. So...what do you say?"

What did he say? What could he say? It was ridiculous. Being offered a threesome with a married couple, the Archbishop and her husband of all people. No, even more than that, it was Byleth and Yuri. The scandal if they were discovered would have been nothing compared to the emotional destruction this choice would bring down upon him if it went poorly. How could anyone justify that?

Yuri's smile dulled a bit, turned more genuine. "You don't need to answer me now. In fact, don't. Sleep on it. I want you to be sure." Opening a desk drawer and rummaging around inside for a minute, Yuri approached him and held out an item for his inspection. A...choker? Thin and made of leather, with a silver buckle on the front. Ashe arched a brow at Yuri. Half of him wanted to ask why that had been in Byleth's desk but the much more intelligent part really didn't want to know. "This should fit you. If you want to play with us tomorrow night, wear this to dinner. And don't worry too much about Byleth's decision. I wouldn't offer if I really thought she would say no."

Swallowing, Ashe took the strip of leather from Yuri, worrying the fabric in his hands for a minute before nodding and taking his leave. Hurrying down the halls to the room he was staying in, Ashe swore to himself that he was going to leave the damn thing on the dresser and never touch it again. He could have just not taken it at all, but maybe that would have been rude? Either way, there was no way he was putting that on. No way he was going to let Yuri turn him into a cute little plaything for a woman he respected and adored and maybe still had a crush on. 

When Ashe sat himself down at the dinner table the next evening, leather choker heavy against his neck, he could feel Yuri's pleased glance upon him as if it was a caress. 

Yuri wasn't the only one looking either. Byleth had noticed the addition to his wardrobe right away, gaze drifting from the choker to his eyes. She looked almost incredulous, but made no comment. Once the wine had been uncorked and poured, whatever awkwardness Ashe had felt was washed away. Yuri was a charismatic host, keeping the conversation lively and full of amusement. Every time a lull in one topic threatened to give him time to fret about what came after their meal had concluded, Yuri would drag him congenially into a new one. He was successful enough that Ash did not even need to fall victim to his anxiety's plea for him to wipe away his insecurities with the wine. As such, he was blessedly and cursedly sober by the time Yuri stood and suggested that they move things to the sitting room across the hall from their bedroom upstairs.

The climb to the third floor felt like it took forever. Partly because it did. Byleth was a bit giggly from the wine she had indulged in and was more than happy to lean on him as they went, still giddily gossiping about Sylvain and Felix.

"I was their professor for how many years? Six? I know those boys. They are unapologetically gay. Well, Felix is. Sylvain is still pretending to be straight. But that will pass. I know this to be true," Byleth declared, waving a half full wine glass around like a sword. Yuri seemed far less concerned about the clear and present threat of it spilling all over the nice carpet and upholstery than Ashe was. 

Yuri loosened the tie around his neck, shooting his wife an amused look as he spread himself out along the couch. Sometimes, Ashe thought that life had a funny way of putting people right where they needed to be. Sure, he was born a poor boy in a slum in Faerghus, but a man as lovely as Yuri was made for finery like this. Everything about his appearance tonight, from the skin tight dark purple dress shirt to his black slacks which made his legs look even longer than they were, screamed royalty, nobility. That wasn't the sort of thing Count Rowe could have taught the boy. This was intrinsic, Ashe was convinced.

Sipping at his wine, Yuri countered, "As someone who Sylvain has both flirted with and mistaken for being a woman in the past, I must disagree, my dear. He's far too oblivious to notice anything he doesn't want to see."

"I concede that point, Sylvain is rather dumb for a smart man. Which is why Felix will eventually give up on waiting for him to realize and make a move himself."

"The only move I can imagine Felix making on anyone is stabbing them," Ashe muttered, trying once more to wrestle the glass of wine from Byleth's hands before she baptized them both in red.

The smile that Byleth graced him with was almost mischievous. "Yes. Exactly that, Ashe. But not with this sword."

"Or perhaps just not with the one made of metal," Yuri joked, eyes gaining that warm, soft quality again when it made Byleth laugh.

It was nice, getting to see her like this. As their professor, she had always guided them with endless patience and warmth. She listened to their concerns, gave advice when they asked, and supported them with both her presence at their side and her blade. That hadn't changed when they reunited after five years, but that was part of the problem. Everyone in the army looked up to Byleth as their leader, the general and tactician of their army. That put a certain distance between them that was hard to overcome. They were friends, yes, but the power dynamic that existed, perceived or otherwise, kept them from truly being on equal ground.

In this moment, that was no longer the case. Byleth wasn't acting as the Archbishop now. Nor as a general, professor, or leader. She was just herself, here with a friend and her husband. Again, Ashe found himself feeling jealous of Yuri, but this time because he was likely the first person among their army to see this side of her. More than just the small, fragile smiles Dimitri had first spotted all those years ago. While he felt lucky to see it now, he also felt out of place. Like it or not, he was only a guest, a voyeur getting to enjoy this atmosphere just for a short while.

And good guests knew when they had overstayed their welcome.

Taking a step away from Byleth, Ashe was just about to thank them for the dinner and wish them goodnight, when a hand caught his. Green eyes, much less foggy than they had been a moment ago, stare into his own. "You haven't changed your mind have you?"

Ashe froze, unsure of how to proceed. "I...um..." She knew then. But how? Yuri said he wouldn't bring it up to her until he knew Ashe's answer and they had said not a word about it all throughout dinner. It wasn't until he follow the line of Byleth's gaze to his throat that he realized. This choker was in Byleth's desk. Of course she recognized it, likely knew how Ashe acquired it in the first place. That sent his thoughts racing down another rabbit hole he really didn't want to consider. Had they done this before? Who else had worn this accessory in their presence, symbolizing their willingness to join them in their chambers?

Before he had a chance to agonize over it, Byleth squeezed his hand, looking almost sheepishly up at him. "I won't be upset if you have. Honestly, I'm a bit nervous about this myself. I've never done anything like this before, but Yuri seemed amicable when I brought it up so I wanted to at least give it a shot."

Ashe's mouth fell open in shock. "You? But Yuri was the one who..."

Yuri spoke up from his spot on the couch, looking far less relaxed than before. "Asked you, yes. But only because I knew she wouldn't."

A flush spread across Byleth's cheeks. It was a foreign look on her. Made her look so much cuter than she already was. "I didn't want to make you uncomfortable. I know this isn't a very typical arrangement. Yuri and I discussed it at length a while back though and..."

"How long ago?" Ashe didn't want to be rude, but he had to know. Luckily, Byleth didn't seem put off by his eager question.

"Do you remember that day that you came to me insisting that I ignore any rumors of Hapi causing a monster to attack one of our caravans? You barely paused long enough breathe let alone let me speak. I remember you growling that you would wring the man's throat, then immediately back tracking and saying that was probably not the best way to go about things. I know it doesn't make much sense, but when you left after our talk, all I could think of was how much I liked that fiery, passionate side of you. And then sometime after that Balthus was joking around about fantasy threesome and well, it was still on my mind."

Well that was...unexpected. For many reasons. "That was only a month or so after we all came back to the monastery."

"I know."

That long ago. Ashe wasn't sure what was more surprising: the fact that Byleth had been entertaining thoughts of sex at all during the early months of their reunion, that she and Yuri were together enough to negotiate such options, or that at least on some level his feelings had been reciprocated. Either way, he found himself thoroughly overwhelmed by that idea. Not in a bad way though. He still had his reservations, his fears, but the reason he had put that damn choker on tonight in the first place was because he simply had to know if it was a lost cause. If this trail of treats he couldn't quite steer himself away from had disaster or reward at the end. Now that he could see the end of his tunnel, was it really so awful of him to give into the temptation to follow the path?

Standing in one fluid motion, Yuri placed his empty glass on the small table beside him then accepted the glass in Ashe's loose grip as well. "Don't overthink it," Yuri advised, closing the distance between them once more. Ashe's mind felt like it was floating, the near dizzy sensation becoming more prominent when the smell of Yuri's cologne hit him. It was sweet, but also a bit spicy. Ashe liked it a lot. The other man was only a bit shorter than him, no more than an inch, maybe two, but way he looked up at Ashe through his eye lashes did something weird to his chest. "It's your call. But don't misunderstand: we want you. Both of us. The only thing you have to decide is if you want us too."

"That's right," Byleth smiled reassuringly. "We can stop at any point. All you have to do is ask. We won't force you to do anything you don't want to."

It was funny. All this time, Ashe had been so caught up in his own thoughts. Should he do this? Could he? And so much of it thinking of Byleth as being inaccessible because of Yuri. Barred from him by Yuri specifically. But now, trapped between Yuri's heavy obvious desire and Byleth's unimposing compassion, Ashe was left with no choice to but acknowledge that that wasn't true at all. Somehow, Byleth wanted him. Yuri wanted him too. Neither care about wrong or right or anything beyond this moment, this time with him. And all they wanted to know is if he wanted them in return.

How very like him. All that belly aching over such a simple solution.

"Yes. I want you. Both of you. If you'll have me."

Yuri's answering grin was all consuming, like a wolf being thrown a bone. "Good boy."

Ashe couldn't even fully wrap his head around his own decision before his thoughts were further scrambled by the eager press of Yuri's lips against his own. And it was...look, he may have been a bit reserved physically but he wasn't dead. He had been kissed before. He had been way more than kissed before. Just a friendly fling here and there, but Ashe hadn't ever thought he was lacking in experience. Evidently, he was wrong. Or maybe Yuri was just on a whole other level compared to his past partners. Either way, for all he claimed to know what he was doing, Ashe had never been kissed like _this._

There was no tentative progression. Despite never having so much as touched Ashe before, Yuri's mouth greeted his own like an old friend. The other man's lips gave him only a brief introductory peck before his tongue took advantage of Ashe's shock, running sensually along his bottom lip and then pushing in further. It was so bold, so confident. As if Yuri was utterly unconcerned with the possibility that Ashe would turn him away, would deny his whims citing a preference towards women. In a way, Ashe's own sexuality hardly mattered here. The way Yuri was exploring his mouth sent a heat scorching through Ashe's veins that he had never felt before. If he hadn't already come to terms with his feelings towards men and women both, this single encounter would have forced him to.

When he finally did get his wits about him enough to respond, it was with all the grace of a newborn fawn. Ashe stumbled to keep up with Yuri's movements, blushing bright red when the man had the gall to smirk into their kiss. Pulling away just enough for Ashe to take in a gasping breath, Yuri's mouth brushed his with every word. "Relax, hun. There's no rush. Just let us take care of you."

Ashe shuddered, eyes squeezing shut. That was not something Ashe was accustomed to. There was little he enjoyed more than helping people. It was why he became a knight in the first place. When he first ventured into the realm of sexual activity, it became apparent fairly quickly that his intrinsic desire to assist others had bled into his bedroom activities too. Ashe had never minded. Most of his pleasure was derived from making other people feel good, so it didn't particularly matter to him whether he got off or not. To suddenly be the center of attention was beyond his scope of practice.

They definitely made it hard to refuse though. Wrapping an arm around Ashe's waist, Byleth turned Ashe's neck just so until she could reach up and kiss him herself. He wasn't proud of the needy whine that escaped him at the simplest touch of her lips to his, but it did earn him two bodies pressed in closer against him. Byleth's kiss was different than Yuri's. Instead of that bold, unyielding confidence, she went slow, steady, drew every touch out. Her hands abandoned his torso to slide upwards into his hair, tiling his head where she wanted it so that she could best explore him. The sensation of her fingertips brushing his scalp was enough to send shivers down his spine.

Yuri was by no means content being excluded. As Byleth's lips danced intimately with his own, Yuri's hands familiarized themselves with the rest of his body. Ashe moaned brokenly when the other man sank his teeth into the curve of his neck, just under where the choker still lay. His touches weren't so much curious as measured. Carefully manicured finger nails digging into the muscle of his back through his shirt, one eager palm squeezing at his hips, his thighs, his ass. If Ashe hadn't been drunk from the wine earlier, he certainly was intoxicated off of this. 

Too soon, far too soon, Byleth separated herself from him, cheeks pleasantly rosy. Entranced, Ashe yearned to chase after those well-kissed lips. Maybe see what would happen if he bit down on them, just a bit. Looking all too content with his current state of disarray, Byleth stroked his cheek and suggested, "I think it's time we moved his to the bedroom."

It probably wouldn't have mattered either way. At this hour, none of the monastery staff had any reason to venture to the third floor. Still, the luxury of privacy was not something Ashe would turn his nose up at. Byleth led him along by the hand, uncaring that a single look at her would tell anyone who spotted them exactly what they were up to. Ashe could only imagine what he looked like. Probably thoroughly debauched, courtesy of Yuri unbuttoning his shirt and trousers at some point. Byleth helped him out of him remove the clothes, eyes admiring his mostly bare form as she guided him to sit on the edge of their spacious bed. She herself had rid herself of her corset and frock, leaving her in nothing but her thin under dress. Even in the dim light of the room, illuminated only by the candles Yuri had taken the time to bring with them, Ashe could clearly see her nipples through the fabric. He was still trying to work up the courage to reach out and pull her closer when she addressed Yuri. 

"You're still dressed."

Setting aside the matches he had been using, Yuri huffed back at her. "Doesn't do me much good to be naked if you can't even enjoy the view, now does it?"

Byleth scooted back until she was sitting just behind Ashe, wrapping her arms snugly around his middle. His brief disappointment in no longer being able to look at her was tempered by how gratifying the feel of her breasts against his bare back was. When she spoke again, it was close enough to his ear to make goosebumps appear all over his arms. "Yuri, love, do that thing that I like."

Tilting his head with a deadpan expression, Yuri snorted, "You're gonna have to be a bit more specific, darling."

So lost was Ashe in the easy comfort of being wrapped in Byleth's arms, he didn't notice her hands moving again until she had reached between his thighs and pried them apart. His startled yelp couldn't have been particularly attractive, but the sheer want clouding his mind blocked any embarrassment he may have felt. His body tensed up against hers, taut like a bowstring, praying silently for her fingers to journey further. Take more of him. Ashe wouldn't stop her. 

"Ohhh _that_ thing." Yuri grinned, pulling the tie from his neck in one fluid motion. The sound it made was strangely captivating and Ashe couldn't help but picture that length of fabric wrapped around his wrists. Lilac eyes roamed his body ravenously as Yuri approached them. "As the birthday girl wishes. I'd say keep your hands to yourself unless you tip me, Ashe, but I'll make an exception just this once."

It wasn't until the other man ran his own hands sensually down his torso, lip caught teasingly between his teeth that Ashe realized what was happened. Ashe had never really understood the concept of a strip tease. If you were truly anxious to couple with someone, wouldn't shedding your clothes quicker be a more effective way to show that. Watching Yuri moan as his own hands pinched at his nipples through his shirt, Ashe revised his previous assessment. It wasn't that Yuri wasn't yearning for their affections. The bulge in the seat of his pants dispelled that theory easily. No, it was that Yuri had enough endurance to draw this out. To tease himself and his partners before they could even lay a hand on one another. Making even such a plain thing as unbuttoning a shirt into a mesmerizing taunt.

Well, he had been promised a show.

Ashe gasped when the man before him pounced onto the bed, holding himself up on his knees so that he hovered just above Ashe's lap. With a wolfish grin and a slow roll of his shoulders, the dark purple shirt fell to the floor. Seeing that dark, predatory gaze looming over him was quickly testing the limits of his restraint. Byleth hummed from somewhere behind them, her voice airy and strained. "You can touch him, Ashe. He wants you to."

Despite the lack of correction from Yuri, Ashe still found himself hesitating. It felt a bit silly in retrospect, but Ashe could only compare his awe to a conversation he had once had with Ignatz. The most magnificent masterpieces in the world were gorgeous, enrapturing, but were off limits to touch. Even if one day Ignatz should find an artwork meant to be felt, he would likely hesitate out of sheer respect if nothing else. Ashe ghosted his fingertips down Yuri's sides, smiling when he yipped as the light pressure tickled him. Yuri was lean, chest and stomach still remarkably soft for how vicious a fighter the man was. Ashe supposed that might have been by design. Often, the Savage Mockingbird utilized a more androgynous appearance when off on solo missions. It explained why poor Sylvain had made the mistake of thinking he was a girl when they first met. It also was just downright beautiful.

Having had his fill of Ashe's reverent touching, Yuri finally lowered himself onto the archer's lap, wasting no time grinding their hips together. Ashe's head fell back, body tingling in the aftermath of such much needed friction. Sliding a finger through the buckle on the choker, Yuri yanked on it just enough to draw Ashe's eyes back to his. The message was clear: don't look away. Not even for a moment. Yuri denied him the pleasure of a rhythm to follow, alternating between grinding their groins together harshly and undulating his hips in hypnotic circles, barely touching Ashe at all. All the while, he kept a firm grasp on the leather necklace. 

"Such a good boy, so dedicated." Yuri cooed, pressing his lips just barely against Ashe's cheek. "Staring at me so intently like that. It's enough to make a guy blush." Violet eyes abandoned their post to roam appreciatively over something behind Ashe's head. "Especially since there's an even more captivating show so close by."

Turning as much as he was allowed to while caught up in Yuri's possessive hold, Ashe gasped when he spotted the object of the other man's distraction. Byleth had abandoned the rest of her clothing, propping herself comfortably up on the pillows as she pumped two fingers in and out of herself. The two men had been so wrapped up in each other that Ashe had not even noticed her absence. She did not seem to mind. Byleth may have struggled with maintaining an air of sovereignty among the nobility in court, but here, she had no problem embracing her position of power. The way her eyes greedily took in their embrace as if they were acting in her interest, at her behest. And they were. Were she to order that he crawl to her on his knees and present his face as a new throne for her to sit on, Ashe would do so in a heart beat.

"Sorry," Byleth bid, not sounding sorry at all. She continued to tease at her own clit despite the pause in their performance. "I felt sort of left out, but didn't want to interrupt."

Yuri's voice was almost a growl. "Well now, we can't have that, can we, Ashe? I think you're about ready for the main event too, huh?"

Ashe's mind raced, filled with dozens of options that all sounded equally good. His face buried between her supple legs, being sandwiched between the two of them again, maybe even that tie making a reappearance. Oh, Ashe was never more ready for anything in his life. "Does the main event involve me touching Byleth the same way you're touching me? Please say yes."

"Look at you being all earnest! How adorable." Yuri slid off of his lap, pants unfastened but still very much in place. Byleth smiled blissfully up at her husband and he walked around to her side of the bed and kissed her soundly. Ashe's body trembled from the lack of stimulation. The visual was very pleasing though. Was that how it looked when they had kissed Ashe? Mouths caressing each other hungrily, tongues dancing visibly in the space between breaths. Ashe sighed impatiently, blushing when two pairs of intense eyes focused on him once more. "Don't worry. I'm in a generous mood so we can share the birthday girl. She'll make you feel real good."

Frowning, Ashe asked, "Me? Well, I just...I thought..." It wasn't as if he wouldn't be happy with any attention he got tonight. Beggars certainly couldn't be choosers. And Ashe was only moments away from begging. Still, that wasn't how he had envisioned this would go. How could he explain in words that he wanted them to fuck him senseless? To take and take and take until Ashe could scarcely recall his own name. So far, all he had done was accept the heady amount of affection he had been offered. Goddess, how he longed to reciprocate. To hear them gasp and grown and lose it. 

Judging by Yuri's knowing glance, his train of thought was not exactly hidden. "You thought what? That we invited you over here just so you could serve _us_ in bed? Not gonna happen."

Byleth replied to his pout with a soft laugh. "You're our guest, Ashe. We wouldn't be proper hosts if we didn't attend to you. Now come on, go lay on the bed and make yourself comfortable."

Well, Ashe supposed if this was how they wanted him, complying would be pleasing them. In its own way. He knew he didn't look nearly as regal or fitting lying their passively against the pillows as Byleth did. In fact, it amazed him that anything about him agreeing to play the role of the pillow princess for the evening was attractive to them. Yet, there was no way he could mistake the desire in their eyes as they watched him slide off his small clothes. It was slightly ridiculously how Yuri could make even peeling a pair of too-tight pants down his legs look sexy, but he managed it. When Byleth returned to bed with a small container of oil, Ashe's eyebrows raised. Did Yuri not just say that Byleth would be the one touching him?

Sensing his confusion, Byleth rubbed his thigh comfortingly. "Has anyone ever been inside you Ashe?"

The question stole the breath from his lungs. His member betrayed his arousal, twitching with undisguised interest against his stomach. "N-no. But I'm not opposed."

Crawling up onto the bed, Byleth arranged his legs so that they were spread with her kneeling form between them. When her hand brushed lightly against his cock, Ashe barely held back a moan. Goddess, he was pent up. Even just the daintiest touch was enough to make his blood sing. "And has anyone ever used their mouth on you before?"

Shaking his head, Ashe laughed bashfully. "It's usually the other way around."

Giving him an encouraging smile, Byleth crept up until her mouth could reach his. "Well, I'm honored to be the first." It was hard to stay tense and rigid when locking lips with her. His experience with it was limited, but Ashe was fairly confident that he could kiss her forever and never be sick of it. Holding herself up the way she was, Byleth couldn't bury her fingers in his hair the way she did before so Ashe returned the favor. Cradling her face and kissing her gently was entertaining enough that he almost forgot that they were supposed to be having sex.

That was what Yuri was there for, he supposed. Byleth's startled gasp melted into a contented hum, pressing herself back on Yuri's fingers as they penetrated her. It wasn't long at all before she was shivering and rocking into him in earnest. The frustration from not being the one to grant her such pleasure disappeared instantly when she pressed an oil slicked finger between his legs. He certainly wasn't used to it, but Ashe also couldn't say that he hated it. She didn't push him any further for a bit, mostly just circling his rim and running her tongue distractedly along the roof of his mouth. 

As they kissed, Ashe could hear the wet sounds of Yuri sliding his fingers in and out of her snatch. Her pleasure was not expressed in wanton moans and begs for more, but in quiet sighs into Ashe's mouth and trembles that shook her whole body. Reading the evidence of her engagement was an art form, surely. A lesser man would have worried that she was uninterested. The swirl of her tongue curling around his own contently suggested otherwise. Not for the first time, Ashe envied the pair he was wrapped up in. So comfortable in their own skin and their relationship that they could freely share this with an outsider, with no jealousy, no fear. 

Byleth must have sensed his thoughts drifting into unhappy territory. One thin finger pressing inside of him stole those thoughts from his mind along with a gasp from his chest. Pulling away from their kiss, she breathlessly inquired, "Still alright?"

Ashe did not have words for how he felt at the moment. No soul had ever explored this part of his body before. It was strange. A pressure that felt much deeper inside of him than it could have possibly been. His whole body tingled from the audacity of the intrusion and Goddess above, Ashe really wanted more. "Yes. Alright. More than alright. You...ah, can keep going."

Removing his own fingers from inside Byleth with a squelch loud enough to bring a flush to Ashe's face, Yuri trailed several affectionate kisses along Byleth's shoulders. "Shall we get this show on the road then? As hot as this is, I'm finding myself growing a bit impatient."

That Ashe could relate to. The sheer amount of heat flowing through him was intense and overpowering. One finger breaching him and a lengthy kiss had already brought him to the brink of losing his mind. Ashe knew without a shadow of a doubt that once those lips were around his member, he would not last long. "Please," he whimpered, squirming against the hands holding him steady. "I'm ready."

Byleth's calculating gaze considered his plea for one agonizing moment before a soft smile found its way onto her face. Turning her head to look at her husband, they did not need to exchange words in order to move to the next phase. A brief but passionate kiss over her shoulder (reminding him once again that Yuri's way of kissing was tantalizingly obscene) and then Byleth's attention was his again. She did not hurry, traveling down Ashe's body, leaving small, wet kisses in her wake. When she finally reached her prize, nose brushing his cock just enough to tease him, her hips were far enough down the bed that Yuri could reach them comfortably while standing. Ashe could only imagine how lovely the sight was. Byleth's strong, gorgeous legs holding her up, presenting herself for her lover to ravish her. Every fiber of his body ached with the unbridled desire to be in Yuri's place. To be the sole guarantor of her pleasure and lose himself to the euphoria of that title.

Ah but losing himself to Byleth would not be hard in his role either. As if to distract him from the finger within him pushing deeper, she ran her tongue in a long, hot line from base to tip. The curl of her tongue around the head was practiced, artful, and more than enough to draw a needy moan from him. A moan of her own shocked him as she engulfed more of his cock in her mouth, the vibrations shaking him to the core. Peeking his eyes open, Ashe could see Yuri bent over Byleth's form, likely already buried to the hilt inside of her. The violet haired man smirked as her hips undulated against his impatiently, mouthing at her shoulder and neck as he drew out the first moments of their joining. 

The lilac eyes that met his own were molten sexuality, dripping with the promise of pleasure unending. Even the deep purr of his voice was weaponized. "So greedy, Byleth. I _love_ it. Not enough just to have my cock inside you, huh? Want me to pound you, wreck you, til the only word you know is my name?" Neither Byleth nor Ashe could resist shivering at that sensuous and filthy question. Ashe had to clench his eyes shut tightly, feeling the tightness in his gut gather too much too fast. Damn Yuri and his startling proficiency at this. Ashe was not ready for this to be over. Not yet. The other man chuckled at his reaction, brushing a teasing hand up Ashe's thigh where it rested under Byleth. "You just enjoy your dessert, sweetheart. I'll give you everything you want...in time."

And enjoy it she did. Reapplying her mouth to him, she sunk down and down until her nose was pressed to the silver curls at his navel. Ashe found the natural urge to arch his back, not wanting to gag her, but that was apparently not what a necessary precaution. Drawing back off of him, Byleth voice was shaky and a bit raspy as she used her free hand to place one of his in her hair. "It's alright, Ashe, you won't hurt me. Guide me."

"She'll tap your wrist if she needs you to stop," Yuri huffed, sliding unhurriedly in and out of his wife. Those hazy eyes were locked intently onto him, watching Ashe's reactions more than Byleth's. 

He was positive his face couldn't get any redder but he nodded his consent, brushing back her mint green bangs clumsily. Smiling sweetly at him, Byleth laved her tongue into his slit, enjoying how it made him groan. Then, she was swallowing him down again and squeezing her hair as she went was all he could do to not lose it immediately.

It helped that she chose then to remind him that she had other plans as well. A second finger slid into his ass beside the first, the unfamiliar stretch distracting him just enough to keep him grounded. As they found their rhythm, two fingers sliding him and opening him up while he gently thrust into her welcoming mouth, Yuri deemed it time to stop teasing as well. Each powerful snap of his hips against Byleth's pressed her further down onto Ashe's own dick. The jolting motion of it made her throat clench, which felt like heaven. And her moans. Ashe was certain the fingers penetrating him were only there to distract him from the intense sensation of everything else that was happening. What other purpose could they have? It was not painful, nor even uncomfortable anymore. But he really didn't see any merit it to that other than...

Then, as if in rebuke for his thoughts, Byleth curled her fingers upward on the next thrust and incinerated his world completely. He didn't cum. Not yet. But it was a very near thing. Ashe must have made some sort of sound that he couldn't hear over the static in his head because Byleth had pulled off of him with a whimper, trembling. Had she...? Panting, Ashe met Yuri's eyes, chest clenching at the cocky smirk upon the other man's face. So she did. Yuri hadn't slowed his pace a wink, giving the woman his arms no time to recover. One of his hands had snuck around her hips to dip down and tease at her clit, continuing to pillage her senses despite the overstimulation she was likely experiencing.

"C'mon dear. Don't leave our guest hanging. He's been such a good boy. He deserves a reward, don't you think?"

Toes curling at the praise, Ashe found that almost regretted letting Yuri know about that particular kink. Almost. The liquid fire coursing through his veins had overridden most of his sensibilities, including that ever present need for propriety and dignity. "Please," he cried, grinding down on the fingers in him once more. "Please. More."

Byleth was ravenous this time. She assaulted him with every trick she could pull. Her tongue curling around him as he led her up and down, tensing her throat each him he pressed against it, fingers punching at that spot inside him ruthlessly, until all he knew was euphoria and her name upon his lips. Ashe couldn't think of slowing down, of drawing it out. Ashe couldn't think at all. His whole body was a single exposed nerve that Byleth plucked like a guitar string. The melody she played on it was beautiful. Ashe felt like he may have gasped out a warning, but it was all lost to the haze of that knot in his navel finally, finally unraveling as he spent himself across her tongue and down her throat. 

Byleth pulled off of him with a cough, flopping down onto him, hands gripping his hipbones like a lifeline as Yuri continued to ravish her. Though Ashe's limbs had been reduced to jello, he still found himself desperate to be able to watch the pair's climb to paradise this time. It really was an obscene image: Byleth lips rubbed red from blowing him, slackened in her pleasure, still wet with drool and likely his own seed. Her lovely green eyes were almost unseeing as the daze of pleasure consumed more and more of her wits. Even Yuri bore the telltale signs of looming close to that edge on his face, bottom lip caught savagely between his teeth as he failed to repress his grunts and keens. 

Yuri snapped first, calling out a garbled version of Byleth's name as he pressed as deeply inside of her as he could. His chest heaving from exertion and trembling body didn't stop his clever fingers from working diligently to bring his wife to that same plateau. Byleth's orgasm was less obvious than theirs had been. Hands tightening on him just a tad, eyes sliding shut in relief and the tension flowing from her body like water. Ashe ran his fingers through her hair comfortingly as she recovered, smiling breathlessly.

The bed shook, jostling them only slightly when Yuri pulled out of his beloved and collapsed into the spot beside them. Ashe chuckled at the inelegant sprawl they were all in. One of Yuri's legs was still hanging off of the bed. Byleth was curled up in what appeared to be quite an uncomfortable position, head still pillowed on his bony hip. Ashe would surely lose all feeling in his legs if Byleth continued to lay on them that way. Still, he could not find it in himself to want to move. Contentment had sunk into his very bones and in a small, silly way, he didn't want to break this fragile after glow just yet. Washing the evidence of his night of passion away would cement the fact that it was over. Ashe couldn't complain. He was blessed to have been able to enjoy even just one evening in carnal bliss with the woman he had perhaps fallen a tiny bit in love with. But she was happily married to a man that, under his badass gangster persona, was a generous friend and caring lover. No, Ashe would not shirk his luck.

That didn't mean his heart would not ache when he was finally forced from this bed though.

"Ashe," Byleth mumbled, sitting up with all of the grace of a toddler. "What missions have you been assigned for this moon?"

That was not at all where he thought their pillow talk would go first. Blinking back his surprise, Ashe answered, "Um. Nothing formal, in truth. I'm set to travel to Fraldarius to help Felix with some minor disputes upon the first of wyvern moon but until then, his Majesty has allowed me to help where I am needed." Byleth's smile in response was a bit too pleased for a conversation about his knightly duties. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh don't play coy, Ashe." Yuri laughed, glancing up at him sleepily, head still mostly buried in the sheets. "You surely can't be that dense."

Byleth gave Yuri's ass a playful smack, the noise it made sounding satisfying for some weird reason. It was a nice butt, Ashe could admit distractedly. "Hush," she scolded without heat, turning her attention back to Ashe. "I know I was teasing before when I asked that you stay, but there really are a few matters I would appreciate your assistance with. If Dimitri does not have need of you for a while, I would be grateful for your help." Byleth's eyes trailed over the naked expanse of his form, too heavy to be professional in any sense of the word. They lingered on the choker, still clinging to his sweat soaked neck. Ashe had almost forgotten it was there. "And Yuri and I would be more than happy to...host you until you had to set off again."

Oh. _Oh_. Ashe blushed, realizing now what she was implying. It would seem he wasn't the only one loath to walk away from this arrangement. Part of him wondered if he was dreaming. Another if he would be intruding were he to agree. It was... irresponsible in a sense. The Kingdom was still so newly united. Surely there would be citizens out there somewhere in need of his assistance. But, even Ashe could admit that he had been running himself ragged lately. If Dedue and King Dimitri had noticed enough to comment on it, then it must have been bad. And now, lying here in the Archbishop's bed of all places, Ashe felt content. Any sleep he got would be much more restful than what he would find on the road. Still, it was wrong, wasn't it? Byleth was probably just being nice. Or didn't mean it like...

His thoughts were derailed by Yuri threading his fingers together with Ashe's. A sleepy smile and gentle squeeze was almost enough to assure him on their own. "Stay," he bid, voice much softer than Ashe could ever remember it being before. "Goddess knows you need the rest. And we had fun, didn't we?"

Heat prickled at the corner of his eyes. An argument bubbled up inside him that married couples typically didn't offer their wedding bed up to their friends just so that they could rest, but it felt pedantic. Yuri wasn't the type to mince words. If he was offering then he was serious. What use was there in trying to convince them it was wrong when in reality all he wanted to do was say yes? Perhaps this wouldn't be an arrangement that could last, but why did it have to be? Yuri and Byleth would not dissolve their friendship with him after a week or two of sharing their bed. Ashe knew that much at least. Spending this time here, with people he adored and who obviously cared about him in return, would not bar him from settling down with someone if he so chose. Nor would it negatively impact his career. Really, the only thing holding him back was a desperate cling to morals that knights in fairy tales advertised but did not follow through with themselves. Byleth's kind smile and Yuri's hand in his own helped him shake those thoughts off.

Not at all caring about the tears trailing down his face, Ashe grinned happily. "I'd like nothing more."

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe's short list of goals for the week include but are not limited to: finally eating By out, becoming a sandwich again, getting to rail Byleth himself, getting railed by Yuri and cuddles. Much more cuddles. I like these kids. They're neat. I hate that Yuri and Ashe never got a support cuz I think they would bicker a bit and that would be cute.
> 
> Did ya like it? Hate it? Let me know in the comments if you have a minute or two :) Thanks for reading!
> 
> Also feel free to come scream at me on Tumblr or Twitter @kairiofknives.


End file.
